Shootin' Your Smile
'Shootin' Your Smile' is a song exclusively sung in the Best Actors Series 002 featuring second-generation Seigaku cast member Aiba Hiroki. Romaji= PRISM iro no hikari atsume kimore hi no shita Sunday in the park sukoshi YURU me no kuuki no naka boku wa jibun wo torimodosu hashagu kodomo no warai koe to mimamoru mesen yasashikute gogo no keshiki wo torinukete kaze no nioi wo suikomu STAY IN MY MIND kono ichibyou kitto wasurenai STAY IN MY MIND... STAY IN MY MIND ＊　kokoro no SHATTAA wo kitte eien ni dekiru to shitara boku wa kimi to no donna SHIIN kakitsukeyou to suru ka na? katamuki dashita hizashi orenji kage ga kawatta Sunday in the park kousaku shiteru hiru to yoru ni boku wa majitte tokete yuku naite kodomo koe ga hibiite sabita BRAKE setsunakute yuugure iro no machi no NOISE subete sono mama kiiteru STAY IN MY MIND kono kanji itsuka omoide ni STAY IN MY MIND... STAY IN MY MIND ＊＊kokoro no SHATTAA wo kitte kimi e to misete agetai nidotonai sora no iro wa totemo kirei da to omou kara... ＊ Repeat ＊＊　Repeat |-| Kanji= プリスム色の　光集め 木漏れ日の下　Sunday in the Park 少しユル目の　空気の中 僕は自分を　取り戻す はしゃぐ子供の　笑い声と 見守る目線　優しくて 午後の景色を　とり抜けて 風のにおいを　吸い込む Stay in my mind　この一秒 きっと忘れない　Stay in my mind… stay in my mind ＊心のシャッターな切って 永遠に出来るとしたら 僕はキミとのどんなシーン 掻きつけようとするかな 傾き出した陽射しオレンジ 影が変わった　Sunday in the park 交錯してる昼と夜に 僕は混じって溶けてゆく 泣いて子供　声が響いて さびたブレーキ　切なくて 夕暮れ色の街のノイス 全てそのまま聴いてる Stay in my mind　このカンジ いつか思い出に　Stay in my mind… stay in my mind ＊＊心のシャッターを切って キミへと見せてあげたい 二度とない空の色は とても　キレイだとおもうから ＊Repeat ＊＊　Repeat |-| English= All colours of the light’s prism gather in the sunlight filtered through the trees SUNDAY IN THE PARK My eyes loosen a little in the air and I come at rest The laughter of playing children, I watch over them gently. Against the afternoon scenery, I inhale the smell of the air. STAY IN MY MIND This one second. I definitely won’t forget STAY IN MY MIND… STAY IN MY MIND I’m closing the shutter of my heart, if I can make this moment eternal. Then what kind of scene will we draw? The shadow of the orange created by the rays of the sun changed SUNDAY IN THE PARK Entangled in the continuation of day and night I’m merged within The voices of a crying children are resounding, a rusted brake is painful and the colour of the city’s evening noise, everything is as I heard STAY IN MY MIND This feeling. I will always remember it STAY IN MY MIND… STAY IN MY MIND I’m closing the shutter of my heart, I want to show this to you, because I think that the colour of the sky never will be this beautiful again I’m closing the shutter of my heart, if we can make this moment eternal. Then what kind of scene will we draw? I’m closing the shutter of my heart, I want to show this to you, because I think that the colour of the sky never will be this beautiful again Source *Sindraa @ LJ Category:Music